


纪念日不能生气

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 勿上升小吴主动到过于ooc老胡只是打酱油，并无磊歌成分
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 1





	纪念日不能生气

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升  
> 小吴主动到过于ooc  
> 老胡只是打酱油，并无磊歌成分

好，你没空，你在国外，你也有事。

吴磊粉白的手指在屏幕上戳戳点点，接连点开几个最后一句说辞都差不多的聊天框，看几眼又退出去。往上划，指尖在置顶的柴犬头像上犹疑了几秒，叹口气摁灭了手机。

最终他独自走进了影院，取了四张票，又泄恨一样买了大桶的爆米花，抱着它走进只有寥寥几人的影厅。

影片情节远比他原本想象的还要引人入胜，中途手机多次亮屏震动，不看来电显示就被无情挂断——早早就说了今天休息日，就是天塌了也等我看完电影再议。

淋漓尽致地一场看下来，吴磊颇有些意犹未尽，竟是跟着紧张刺激的镜头出了一身薄汗，顿觉只身一人前来观影，尽管多的是无奈却也受益匪浅。

胡老大就是老大，这么多年依然是内心最憧憬敬佩的存在，他自豪极了。

掏出手机自拍几张，圈人带话题发了微博，刚走出影院坐上车就收了老大的回复。

吴磊心里荡起一阵暖意，被男友和几个损人接连“抛弃”的不愉快感早就不复存在，那几个无辜来电已然被忘得一干二净。

六点多回到家，吴磊意外地在玄幻处发现了刘昊然的鞋。

“刘源儿——在哪儿呢刘源儿——”

没人应他。

脱了外套换上棉拖往屋里走，吴磊看见刘昊然就在客厅，戴着黑框盘着腿坐在沙发上拨弄着手机。

“怎么都不应一声？不是说今天有事吗，怎么活动取消了？”吴磊也坐上沙发，手肘撑着膝盖，身体前倾看着刘昊然。

刘昊然叹口气，摘下黑框往茶几上一扔，抬起眼睛看吴磊，开口就是质问：“看看我给你打了几个电话？信息发了多少？这么长时间了不会回一个？”

“啊那电话你打的啊？那会儿看电影呢正精彩，不好意思哈。”吴磊悻悻地吐了下舌，“微信群多消息多，还没来得及点开看呢。”一路上忙着看影评了，确实没功夫看微信。

“知道你去看电影了，能发微博不能回电话。”

刚才刘昊然这边联系不上人，急的晕头转向，险些就给吴悦打电话了，微博特别关注提示音一响，这才明白所以然。那边吴磊跟人互动得热火朝天，刘昊然看着看着心头火就噌噌往上蹿。

“这不是忘了嘛……”

好嘛，忘了。

“你还能记得啥你告诉我？今天什么日子你知不知道？自己跑出去野了，你有没有想过我？你好自私啊吴磊。”

“你想清楚再跟我吼刘昊然！这艰难的一天假我请了多久你知道么？到了了撒手说今天一整天都被安排了一点空都抽不出来的人是谁？是我吗？！”

吴磊吼得脸都红了，站起来就往卧室走，在房间门口停了一下，“你少自以为是了刘昊然。”随后重重带上门。

客厅里寂静得空气都凝固了，桌上那捧玫瑰花死气沉沉，红到发黑，似乎下一秒就要全部枯萎。

吴磊躺在床上辗转反侧，越想越气。

他怎么可能不记得今天是什么日子？早早做好的周密详尽的计划，却赶不上另一位主角突如其来的变化。本身今天自己一个人过就够糟心了，人家倒好，想回来就回来，想发火就发火，到头来还要埋怨他自私，究竟把他吴磊当什么了？

烦躁地翻腾间带动被褥上的气息，刘昊然身上淡淡的柠檬香气就这样铺散开来萦绕在鼻尖。

气味打开记忆的闸门，一瞬间回想起无数个清晨。刚醒来就能坠入另一个柠檬味的美梦，还有些模糊的视野里是男朋友朦胧的帅脸，耳边是他低低的轻笑，额头被点缀上轻盈如雨露般的亲吻，他像照进房间的第一缕阳光，“早安，磊。昨晚睡得好吗？”有时他会搂着他赖到两边的助理争相打来夺命连环call，有时则会就着昨晚阑珊的春意再来一次柔情的缠绵，更多的时候他回吻过去，“早啊老婆。”换来臀上腰间不轻不重的一拧。

吴磊眼眶发酸，下身也闷得难受。他褪下长裤，隔着内裤握上隐隐作痛的分身，口鼻埋进被褥闻着刘昊然的气味，手上缓缓撸动起来。

刘昊然沉默着把酒店送来的餐全部热了一遍，翻来覆去地琢磨检讨。

确实是不该急火攻心就对着吴磊大呼小叫。

一想到小孩最后那个可以称得上失望透顶的表情，他就心痛得喘不上气来。

饭菜端上桌，刘昊然来敲卧室的门。恍惚间觉得自己像极了一位偏执的老母亲，承认错误的方式就是主动来叫遭受了莫大委屈的小孩吃饭。

他象征性地敲了两下门，压下门把就往里走。

吴磊背对着他侧躺在床上，听到他进来的动静身形明显僵了一下。

“干什么呢？吃饭了。”一边说一边绕到小孩正面去。

这不看不要紧，只见吴磊的脸染着不正常的红，发丝浸了薄汗贴在额头上，虽然极力佝偻着身子，胯间的被子还是凸出来一块。

这要是还不知道他在干啥就有鬼了。

刘昊然咽了口唾沫，看着吴磊缩在自己睡觉的位置上自渎，脑海里以吴磊为主角的春宫图哗啦一下铺展开来收都收不住。刹那间全身血液都冲着一个地方去了。

还挺尴尬。

刘昊然原本是想进餐时跟吴磊正式道个歉，把人哄好、看小朋友开心了比什么都重要，这会儿身体的本能却让他想不顾一切地把人压在身下。

不行！趁人之危跟禽兽有什么区别？！

刘昊然急忙撇开了视线，“……你…你弄完了快来吃饭，我在外面等你。”说完就迈开步子往门口走。

吴磊都惊了，他连会被硬上的觉悟都做好了，真的没想到会是这种展开。

呼啦一下掀开被子，完全进入状态把内裤顶得高高蓬起的下身和两条细白的长腿暴露在空气中。

刘昊然一顿，余光被白晃晃的一片闪了一下，沉下脸抬起长腿继续往门口走。

擦！刘昊然你是不是不举？！！！

吴磊开始怀疑人生，他盯着走动中绷出好看线条的跟腱和细瘦的脚踝，你再往前走一步试试？

刘昊然的蹄子还差两步就到门口了。

你今天要是敢踏出这个门，以后就再也别想碰我！！

刘昊然不要命的爪已经握上了门把。

吴磊疯了。

如果说他刚才是沉浸在委屈和失望堆叠而成的愤懑中，那现在就是没入了自己对男友已经失去了吸引力的暴怒里！！

“刘昊然！！！你给我站住！！！”

吴磊蹦下床赤着脚三步两步奔到门口抓住刘昊然，扯着腕子把他撂倒在床上，像只小狮子似的恶狠狠扑上去，叼住他的嘴唇就啃。

气势吓人得很，牙落到嘴上却刻意收了点力，虽咬得毫无章法但也不至于伤到他。

刘昊然只觉嘴皮子像着了火，又麻又烫。他蓦地伸手按住吴磊的后脑，张开嘴含住他的唇瓣，伸出舌尖撬开齿关搅动湿滑的口腔，用力舔舐上颚和牙龈，直把吴磊吻得软了身子。

小孩刚刚还扬武耀威的攻势在更加汹涌的吻里偃旗息鼓。

一吻毕吴磊趴在刘昊然身上喘气。不安分的手刚搭上他饱满紧实的臀肉，他就像打了鸡血一样原地复活猛然挺起身，把刘昊然都吓得一抖。

拍开屁股上的狗爪，吴磊挪下去，解开他的皮带毫无耐心地拽下裤子，又把内裤扯到膝弯，动作可以说是非常暴力——是的，吴磊还在生气。他气刘昊然先前的不主动，也恨自己太过迫切。

带着点失宠妻子想要挽回丈夫一样的决心，吴磊一把抓住刘昊然勃起的性器。粗长的茎身在手心里搏动了一下，下一秒饱胀的头部就被吴磊含进嘴里。

被温软的口腔包裹，刘昊然有爽到，但更多的是胆战心惊，他怔怔地看着小孩称得上凶狠的表情，惊出了一脊梁冷汗。

吴磊对口活的研究仅停留在皮毛，平时刘昊然哪儿舍得让他练习？少有的几次也是才舔了两下就被拉起来接吻了。

今天刘昊然却不敢打断他——少爷不高兴，这要出了什么闪失，命怕是都得交代在这张销魂的小嘴里。

一是心急，二是吴磊确实不得要领，牙齿几次三番嗑上皮肉，疼得刘昊然呲牙咧嘴泪花闪闪。

吴磊也不想给彼此都留下终身心理阴影，他尽量收起牙齿，脑海里回忆着刘昊然平时的做法，一边想一边学。

他把龟头抵在软腭上，舌头附在柱身上来回舔舐，一手圈住露在外面的下半截，一手揉弄根部的囊袋，轻轻点头吞吐着巨物。刘昊然的表情明显放松了些，喘气粗重起来。

维持了一会儿，吴磊下巴都酸了，他停止动作，把阴茎吐出来一点，软舌重重碾过冠状沟，伸长的舌尖像条灵活的蛇，不停钻磨着铃口。

刘昊然一下子坐直身体，推开吴磊的肩膀把自己拔出来，掐着小孩的胳肢窝把他提上来面对面抱进怀里。

好险，差点就泄了。

他用力地亲吻吴磊，让他的前端湿透，撑起的内裤像淋了雨的小伞。摸出润滑剂，一手蘸了饱饱的一层顺着后腰滑进内裤，一手钻进前面。

握住吴磊阴茎的同时手指进入了后穴，下一刻身前的掌心就沾得满手的湿滑。吴磊哼叫出声，一口咬在刘昊然白净的颈侧。

这部分倒是完成得快，于是这只手也得空捧上浑圆的臀，又一只食指探进了小口。两根手指往相反方向拉扯，把紧致的肉洞扯成椭圆，发出些黏腻羞耻的沽湫水声。

“嗯唔————”紧紧咬着皮肉的齿关阻止了呻吟冲出喉咙，那声音转而化作软糯的鼻音，伴着呼吸铺上刘昊然的脖颈，他觉得那块肉都快被吴磊咬化了。

后穴的手指已经添到四根，穴口收绞着把润滑和体液透过指缝挤出体外，又被刘昊然原封不动地捅回去。吴磊的前端又颤巍巍地立起身，直直戳在身前人光滑的衣服面料上。

吴磊被放倒在床铺上，刘昊然把两人下身碍手碍脚的布料彻底剥干净，跪在吴磊双腿间给自己戴套。

吴磊莫名有些紧张，他现在敏感得不行，鼓动着胸膛剧烈地喘息，像热锅里翻腾的水花。

刘昊然扶住自己沉身往里进，吴磊一阵痉挛抖成了筛糠，颤抖的身躯像是狂风中摇摆不定猎猎作响的旗帜。会阴紧到发疼，牵动后穴不停地收缩，把刘昊然夹到头脑发昏一阵阵地抽气。

他揽上腿弯俯下去要讨个甜蜜的吻，吴磊绷着脸转动脑袋躲避着，就是不肯遂他的愿。

刘昊然失笑，他咬上小孩薄薄的耳垂，吻着他的耳廓轻声呢喃：“我的错，宝。说有事是骗你的，本想给你惊喜，结果闹成这样。今天无论如何不该因为焦急生气就口不择言，对不起。”他将一个满怀歉意的吻烙在吴磊的额头，“看在我们还有一个晚上能共渡的份上，别皱着脸了，嗯？开心一点，我好喜欢看你笑。”

自家小孩是什么性子他自然一清二楚，又不是刺猬，小动物炸毛了，摸一摸就顺了。

果不其然，吴磊的脸更红了。他还是不愿看刘昊然，只是不再抗拒落下来的亲吻。

浅浅的抽插一直持续着，火热的肉棒顶着滑凉的套子在高温的肠道内穿梭，两人隔着薄薄的橡胶感受着对方蓬勃的体温。

被擦过敏感点吴磊不由自主叫出声，看到刘昊然嘴角的笑意更觉得丢人，报复性地收紧后面用肉壁狠狠碾压他。

这火辣的一夹，刘某人溃不成军，俊脸登时黑成了锅底。

这时长，算是打破了两人开荤以来的最短记录，比他瞎浪叫唤可丢人多了。吴磊终于笑了，声音带着嘲讽的意味。

刘昊然把自己退出来，取下套子打结，心里盘算着要怎么收拾这只皮兔子。

吴磊大马金刀地岔着腿坐在床上，把汗湿的头发往后一撩，潇洒得仿佛刚才被压的人根本不是他。拉过刘昊然的手抚上自己还硬得滴水的前端，

“拐子，借个火。”

刘昊然抓着细嫩的腿根卖力吞吐，时不时给他来两个深喉，这业务他做起来驾轻就熟，随随便便就把吴磊送上了高潮，腥涩的精水迸溅了满口。

吴磊抓来两张纸巾递给他，收起长腿跪在床上向他爬来。

刘昊然刚把东西吐在纸上就被吴磊提起后衣领拽过来接吻，小孩湿润的睫毛像沾了露水的纤长薄翼，盛着淡淡的柔光轻轻颤动，如同在阳光下翩翩起舞一对蝶。

拥着这样唾手可得的美好，让他做什么他都愿意。

吴磊把刘昊然抵上床头，膝盖就跪在他的腰胯两侧。

艳红的私处就像少女的蜜穴受到刺激自觉地倾吐爱液那样，流出一股又一股温暖粘稠的混合液，把他自己的股缝和刘昊然的胯部浇灌得水淋淋湿哒哒，一起泛着淫靡的水光。

身下人掀起他的衣服下摆，吴磊便顺从地抬起胳膊让刘昊然帮他脱下最后一件衣服。

他把刘昊然的脸按在自己胸口，手探向身后扶住硬挺的柱身，又摸索上还在流水的后口，对上穴心缓缓往下坐。

阴茎再次劈开柔软的肠道一路向里，吴磊的腰腹紧张地起伏，完美的腹肌线条随着喘息流动。

没有避孕套的阻隔，他们都能最大程度地感受到对方热烈而肆意的爱。

好深好深。

刘昊然的阴茎在吴磊体内跳动澎湃，他清晰地感觉到最前端已经进到了从未有过的深度，那里的腔肉甚至还是青涩翕合的，只留了窄窄的一条缝——现在也被他慢慢挖掘撑开。铃口抵上肉壁的凸起，被细致地包裹按摩，爽得刘昊然轻叫出声。

吴磊终于坐到底时已经快仰过去了，刘昊然搂着他的腰，一刻不停地亲吻雪白的胸脯，把两颗乳头舔得濡软潮湿，化成一滩像烂熟的樱桃。

“磊，我上了你那么多回，怎么还是这么紧。”坏心眼的人噬咬着胸肉也占不住嘴，故意挑逗吴磊。

小孩整个人热乎乎软绵绵，许是脑子也被操软了，还真的认真思索了一会儿。手指抬起刘昊然的下巴，自上而下望着他，“是你的东西太大了，知道吗。”他收了一下后面，“你看，全部都进去了它还在变大，绝了。”像块烙铁，烫得我想逃。

“别光动嘴，这儿也动一动。”手掌色情地揉了揉肉感极佳的屁股，把吴磊惊得又是一个大喘气。

他撑着刘昊然的肩膀开始颠动起来，抬起又坐下。刘昊然看着胯上沾着盈盈水渍的东西在吴磊腿间进出，软弹的臀肉一下一下跌落在他的胯部和腿根，伴随听着就足以让人臊红耳根的荒淫声响，几乎在结合处漾出水花。

吴磊控制着方位总算找到了最合适的角度，极致的快感爬遍全身。他像陷入流沙的旅人，爽到快要窒息却根本不想逃离这方致命的陷阱——他也无法逃离。

情欲的味道越来越浓，吴磊的呻吟一声拔过一声。

窗外苟延残喘的夕阳慌着把最后一丝余晖赶进室内，晚霞撞破一室跌宕的喘息，铺在吴磊身上，堆积在他的眼角和脸颊，在那里种上艳粉的玫瑰。

吴磊视线里又出现了下午电影里的那种霓虹灯光，它们绚丽多彩又或者晦暗不明，交叠在眼前碰撞出一圈圈五彩斑斓的光影。

腿已经酸软到跪不住了，小孩轻哼着倒进刘昊然怀里。后者稳稳圈住他，自下而上挺身操弄，吴磊被顶得尾音破碎颤抖，像是在哼不成调的歌曲。

刘昊然扶住吴磊的脑袋把他的下巴搁在自己的肩头，侧过脸一边吻着他的耳垂一边加快下身的动作，肉体交媾声、喘息声乱成一片。

“磊，一周年快乐，我爱你。”

话音刚落两人同时到了高潮。

颜色浅淡的精液喷在自己光裸的肚皮和刘昊然的浅色衣摆上，吴磊射到性器发疼。刘昊然在他里面酣畅淋漓地释放，阴茎抽搐着吐完最后一滴，还眷恋地黏在体内不愿出来。

男孩们就着这个姿势相拥着坐了一会儿，沉稳的心跳透过筋肉骨骼传进彼此的身体。

最后还是吴磊自己站起来吐出刘昊然黏糊的下体和他射进去的东西，脱离时那处发出了让人浮想联翩的声音，吴磊也顾不上害羞了，翻身下去砸进床里躺尸。

天已经黑透了，刘昊然坐到床边去开床头灯。刚收回手，一只温润柔软的脚心就蹬上他的后背，小孩慵懒的声音自身后响起，

“书房桌子中间的抽屉，你的周年礼物，自己去拿。”

不感动是假的，刘昊然吸吸鼻子，转身抱住他的宝贝，

“走，哥先抱你去洗澡，吃完饭我们一起拆。”

**Author's Note:**

> ＊拐子借火：源自《南方车站的聚会》人物台词。


End file.
